The World Tournament
by RunningBooties
Summary: The time has rolled around again, and mages from all over the world gather. The tournament of strategy, luck and skill. The chance to regain lost legacies, or just to test your triumphs. Accepting OCs ;) i'll probably rewrite it tomorrow or something, i was lazy . .
1. Chapter 1

Lucy clutched the paper close to her, the scrawled writing crinkled tightly together. She placed it back on the board and sighed. The first glance seemed to be promising, but as she got further down the page it made out to be unworthy of her service. Disappointed, she returned to the table where team Natsu was sitting.

'Find a job you like?' Erza asked as Lucy placed herself down on the chair closest to the wall.

Lucy put her face in her hands. 'None of them were reasonable' she said, her tone weighing down on her.

Erza brushed her scarlet hair out of her face and folded her arms. 'Nothing seems good today does it?'

Next to her Gray pulled a poorly folded piece of paper out of his pocket and laid it on the table. 'Look at this' he said, gesturing towards it. Immediately grabbing it, Lucy unfolded it in front of her eyes.

'Lets see... 50 million jewel just for winning a tournament?!' She yelled slamming it down on the table. Erza and Gray hushed her, Lucy feeling the need to apologise for her actions.

Erza pulled it over to her. Reading the text loitered across the page she merely shrugged. 'This is a world tournament Lucy, the best guilds will be there. It will be much harder than a local tournament like the grand magic games.'

'I know but it's worth a try isn't it?' Lucy protested, standing up and forcing herself halfway over the table.

'Erza...' Gray said, turning to look her straight in her eyes.

'Fine fine, but i'll let you know now that i'm not paying for any travel expenses.' She said, placing her hands in the air. 'Gray, you best go get Natsu. I'll meet you down at the train station at 5, given that it will take us atleast 3 days to cross the border. Lucy you might as well pay.'

'Why meeee' she whined. Erza kept her serious look and only glanced back at her before leaving the guild hall.

'You heard her. If you don't you're as good as dead' mentioned Gray shortly following her footsteps.

'I think i know that...' Sighed Lucy in defeat. Slinging her bags over her shoulder she noticed the poster still laying in the middle of the table. _Might as well take it before someone else notices it._ Tucking it in her pocket she walked over the oak floors of the guild hall, promptly walking down the stairs and making a left to get to her apartment. As the sunlight hit her she noticed the streets were quite quiet, almost too quiet. The usual shopper or two walked down the streets occasionally but that was about all. She didn't really care though, she would be saying goodbye to this place in a while anyway.

'Lucy!' Smiled a shopkeeper halfway across the walk.

'Hey' she said, approaching him gratefully.

'Would you like anything?' He asked, presumably happy about the business she had given him over the years.

'I'm sorry, I really don't have time but I'll take a cupcake if thats ok?' She said, pointing towards the chocolate one in the selection.

'Of course' he said, pulling it out and placing it in a brown paper bag. 'That will be 5 jewel miss.'

'5 jewel?' She said while reaching into her bag. 'Thats oddly cheap.'

He sighed and stared up at the sky. 'We have no more funds, everything here is clearance.'

'Thats sad... Wait a sec' she said pulling out 50 jewels and placing it into the shop keepers hands. 'Keep the change'

He stared at the money and then up at her. 'Thank you miss...' He said, his eyes filled to the brim with happiness.

'Its not a lot but its something.' She said giving him a warm smile and waving farewell. She walked a few more feet down the street before pulling out the poster again, carefully going over the details she had missed earlier in her excitement.

'Liandro huh? That really is quite far away...' She sighed and continued walking. 'Each team must consist of 5 people, 4 minors and a leader. The leader is the teams trump card and can choose to reveal him/herself at any time during a match. But do remember, the more times you reveal your leader the more time the other teams have to take in all your leaders tactics, so choose wisely.' _So its about strategy too?_

She looked up, realising that she was now on her doorstep. Twisting the doorstep she traveled up the stairs and into her apartment locking the door behind her. She laid down on her bed and began processing the rest of the information. 'The minors are the people who it really depends on though, keeping the leader safe from the eyes of the on lookers by defeating the opponent themselves without the need of the leader. The less times the team reveals its leader the better chance it has during the final rounds.' She placed the poster next to her and stood up. If it was 5 people then she best bring Wendy along with them. Maybe a bath would help ease the tension...

**I never really was good at writing introductions... Oh well, i'll put more effort into it next chapter :D**

**Anyway, i'll explain the rules here.**

**Each team represents a certain guild. As explained before there will be 1 leader and 4 minors. The 4 minors are the ones that actually fight in matches and win the team games to help them pass to the next round. The leader however is allowed to reveal him/herself during any time of any of the matches. However it is preferred that the leader keeps him/herself hidden due to fact that the other teams will be taking notes and the leader is the trump card. During the final rounds the leader is required to fight against the other leaders, which will be easier if the team knows the opposing leaders tactics.**

**The leader is called 00 (Original Oracle) while the 4 minors are 01, 02, 03 and 04. Its just a ranking system, the lower the number the better :P**

**Anyway, this is an OC insert story, so i'm gonna need them ;)**

**Optimal set out:**

**Team name:**

**Representing guild:**

**Leader (00)**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Magic:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**History: **

**How many times wanted to be revealed?:**

**Any relationships with any other members?:**

**Special skills?:**

**Weapons?:**

**Minors (do this for 4 characters and label them 01, 02, 03 and 04)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Magic:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Any relationships with any other members?: **

**Special skills?:**

**Weapons?:**

**Thats a lot i know, but you can change that accordingly to how you see fit. If i missed any crucial details let me know :) Your acceptance rates are pretty damn high if i do say so. I'll focus on everyone ^^**


	2. Additional Details

**Oheyo people :D**

**So far everyone thats entered has been accepted, but could that one guest reviewer please make an account and contact me, i have a few questions.**

**But just because I'm updating doesn't mean its closed, its still open.**

**Surprisingly the thing that most people were confused about was the ranking system. 01 is the strongest, going down to 04 which is the weakest. Its pretty much self explanatory from there.**

**Now on with the arenas. The arena is laid out as 7 smaller arenas, arena 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and the one where the final round takes place. Each team will be given a number corresponding to which arena they will be placed in, but not yet. The winners out of these 6 arenas will move into the 'final round' arena.**

**The matches will be pure battle tournaments, probably a mix up during the preliminaries. All types of guilds will be accepted. **

**All types of mages are allowed, just don't make them too OP please ._.**

**All matches will be randomly generated, as in who they're opponents are. Each member will face another member of the same ranking, so choose your rankings wisely. All minors of a team will fight, no exceptions.**

**And please, don't reveal your leader too much. The most times you can possibly reveal them is 4. Honestly, the more you reveal them the more your basically begging 'hey, these are all strengths and weaknesses!'. Do remember the less times you reveal them the more chance you have in the final round but the less chance you have of winning the round where the teams are split up into the different arenas, which i'll just refer to as 'the second stage'. Just thought i'd point that out :P**

**I'll update every other day with shorter and less thought out chapters before the tournaments start and any teams appear, but once it does start and they do appear i'll make the chapters better, longer (and i mean longer o.o) and update weekly. I'm mainly doing the chapters before the tournament like that to gain publicity, i'm still lacking in the team area a bit.**

**I still feel like i'm missing some... Oh well, any more questions just contact me :P**

I want to get my chapters together before i start, so i'll start on the 30th, kk?


	3. UPDATE

**Unfortunately i ran into some major plot issues with this story, so while i fix it i'll be putting up another SYOC to entertain you guys :D**

**Anyone who entered this SYOC gets a free pass into the other for ONE of the characters, hehe sorry but its something.**

**Go check it out :)**


End file.
